10 Years Later
by Leamy Alone
Summary: A kind of short oneshot. HG. The first part is set before the war, and the second is after the war. I promise the story is better than the summary. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I wonder if people actually read these things. Do you think that it's actually someones job to go through and make sure that people have these in their stories. If there is, they're probably getting mad at me for rambling on and on about how boring their job is. Well, in case you couldn't already tell, I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad for me. :(**

"Oh, good, I found you." Ginny said as she walked into Ron's room. Harry had gotten to the Burrow the day before and had been avoiding Ginny at all costs.

"What do you need?" Harry asked sheepishly, looking up at her from his spot on his bed.

"You know bloody well what I need." Ginny said, her famous Weasley temper coming out. She quickly calmed herself down; she hadn't come up here to fight. "Don't pretend you don't know why I'm in here." She sat down on Ron's bed, facing Harry. "I know that you've been avoiding me."

"Have I?" Harry asked, not making eye contact.

"Stop playing dumb, Harry! I know why you're avoiding me, but I want to why you thin you have to." Ginny replied, trying as hard she could to keep her anger from showing.

"Because you'll want to talk about what happened at the funeral, you'll make me see that I was wrong, we'll get back together and Voldemort will kill you." Harry said bluntly sitting up to face her.

"Harry, I understand why you broke up with me. I don't like it-"

"And you think I do!?" Harry interrupted.

"-but I understand it." Ginny finished as if Harry hadn't said anything. "But you do know, Harry, that I'm probably already a target. I'm willing to bet that I right up there with you on the 'Who Voldemort Hates Most' list. Us being together can't put me in anymore danger than being a Weasley, a blood traitor could." They were both silent for a minuet, thinking about what Ginny had just said. "I don't want things to awkward between us, Harry. If we can't be together now, can't we at least be friends until we can?"

"No, Ginny don't you get it? You can't be around me at all! He'll get to you if you are!"

"Ron and Hermione hang around with you all the time, and as far as I know, neither of them have been kidnapped lately." Ginny's anger finally getting the best of her.

"Ron and Hermione are different." Harry said quietly.

"Why? Huh? Because they can defend themselves? Well, for your information, so can-"

"No! Because I don't love them like I do you!" Harry yelled, standing up quickly. "I love you Ginny, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." Harry froze. He had never been much of a 'feelings' person. He had no idea that he was going to say that, until it came out. It surprised him to find that he actually meant it. Ginny was starring at him with tears welling in her eyes. "If I had my way, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be coming either, but they're in too far already. I can't stop them, but I can stop you from getting any further in, and that's what I'm doing."

The moment he was done talking, Ginny was crushing in a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley.

"I love you, too." Ginny whispered in his ear, and he could feel her hot tears soaking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gin. You know I want to be with you, right?" He felt Ginny nod against his shoulder. "But when Ron, Hermione, and I leave after the wedding, you can't follow us. Not even any owls. I'll write to you whenever I can, but don't count on much." Another nod. "And if I don't come back," at these words, Ginny's head shot off of Harry's shoulder at such speed, he was afraid her head would go flying off.

"Don't even say that, Harry! You will come back! You are going to win!" Ginny starred into Harry's doubt filled eyes.

"And if I don't come back, promise me that you'll move on. Don't let your life fall away because of me." Harry said through Ginny's protests. More tears welled up in her eyes, and her head dropped back onto Harry's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum, I can't find my defense book! It was in my room a minuet ago! I think Remus stole it again!"

"I did not!"

"Daddy, get me down! I want out! NOW!"

"MUM, TELL LILY TO GET OUT OF MY CLOSET, I'M TRYING TO PACK!"

"Mum, Dad, the twins are on the roof again! They won't come down!"

Various complaints were yelled throughout the house that morning, just as hectic as every other September 1st day before it.

"Harry, could you get James and Sirius off the roof? I'll get Molly out of her high chair and Lily out of Fred's closet." Harry nodded and made his way up to the twins' bedroom window.

"James, Sirius, why in the world are you on the roof again? It didn't work out the first three times, either."

"I, uh, wanted to check if my Defense book was up here?" Sirius answered as more of a question than a statement.

"And I had to come up to make sure that Sirius here didn't hurt himself." James added which earned him a 'yeah, right, you just wanted to be on the roof, too' look from his brother.

"Well, I can safely say that your book will not be on the roof. Come in now, we're going to be late. Oh, and Sirius, check your sock drawer, Remus likes to hide things in there."

The boys crawled in the room and Harry headed down to the kitchen where the rest of his five kids and wife were checking to make sure they had everything before they flooed to the station.

As the twins walked in, Ginny handed Harry baby Molly and ushered all of their Hogwarts kids into the fire place. They made it to Kings Cross with five minuets to spare. As soon as they got to the platform, the older Hogwarts kids ran off to find their friends, and first year Remus wandered aimlessly onto the train after them.

Harry and Ginny waved at their kids who were trying to fit all four pairs of hands out of one window to wave beck at their parents. Little Molly looked like she was about to cry, watching all of her siblings go.

Harry pulled Ginny into a one armed hug, and said "Told you I'd be back."

Ginny hit his stomach playfully with the back of her hand and rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

THE END!

**A/N: Okay, do you see the little purplish button on the bottom of the screen? Yes, that's the one. I dare you to click it and write me a review. Good, bad, what ever, just something to let me know I did. You know you want to. Just click it!**

**-Leamy Alone **


End file.
